the new criminals:
by letsgophils
Summary: what will happen when plankton and mr. krabs join forces and destroy bikini bottom


**_Alex Blickle _**

**_Fanfiction _**

**_(Spongebob) _**

The New Criminal: Plankton, Mr. Crabs, and Mr. Plankton-Crabs 

"I'm ready!" Spongebob yelled as he ran out the door.

He ran down the road headed to work. As the door to the Crusty Crab came into view the saddest thing he had ever seen was occurring right in front of his eyes. Mr. Crabs was shaking hands with Plankton ready to sell the Crusty Crab!

"What do you think Spongebob? Making Plankton our new manager is a great idea, huh?" Mr. Crabs yelled.

Spongebob just stood there in tears.

"Those are tears of joy my friend!" Mr. Crabs continued.

"How could you do this Mr. Crabs? You flippin, jiggin, bschiggin, driggin, meany! What about your money? Don't you see? This is just Plankton's new plan to take over the sea!" Spongebob yelled.

"Now, now boy. Come down. Plankton's changed. He is on our side now. Besides, none of his other plans worked so why would this one?"

Spongebob answered, "Because now he has you on his side."

"Oh that means nothing." Mr. Crabs responded.

"Fine!" Spongebob yelled and ran out the door towards home, quitting work early for the first time in his life.

Spongebob couldn't believe it. Mr. Crabs was a traitor! He went into his room and started crying.

"Meowww." Gary said.

"I know Gary. I do have to do something. I'm going to get Sandy, Patrick, and Squidward right away!" Spongebob said, suddenly without tears.

He ran off towards Sandy's house. He was so excited he forgot to open the door.

"SMACK!" was the sound as Spongebob rammed his head into the steel door.

Sandy quickly opened the door and said, "What the heck happened, Spongebob? Are you all right?"

"Yea, I'm okay."

"What did you want?" Sandy asked?

"Mr. Crabs has gone onto Plankton's side! I need your help to get him back! I'm also going to get Patrick and Squidward to help."

"Okay, I'm coming." Sandy replied.

"Good. Let's go get Patrick and Squidward." Spongebob said.

"BOOOOOOO!" a strange voice yelled.

"Ahhhhhh!" Cried Spongebob and Sandy in unison.

"Who are you?" sandy asked.

"Look up!" the voice directed.

They looked up. What they saw was the worst sight they had ever witnessed before. It was a gigantic robot with the body of Mr. Crabs and the head of Plankton!

It was now repeatedly yelling, "Must destroy Spongebob and his plans to stop us! Must destroy Spongebob and his plans to stop us."

"It's so annoying!" sandy yelled.

"Hey what's all this racket? Squidward asked in his whiniest tone.

"Ahh! He yelled spotting the robot. "Who are you? And why are you here? And is this some kind of joke Spongebob to freak me out?"

"No! But that would be funny." Spongebob answered with a chuckle.

"Hey guys!" Patrick yelled coming up to them. "What's up?"

"Take a look for yourself!" Sandy answered. "Look up."

"Oh." He answered. "What is it?"

"It's a gigantic robot of Mr. Crabs, who is now EVIL, and Plankton combined!" Spongebob yelled in fright.

"Oh yay! Let's play with it!" Patrick yelled foolishly.

"Okay, if by play you mean get eaten! RUN!" Squidward yelled back.

Off they ran followed by the gigantic robot. They ran through the town and over the hills. Finally they found an underground cave to hide in. They all ran in and went to the far back. The robot reached its humungous arm into the cave. Spongebob and the rest of the group were only inches out of its grasp. They stayed breathless, scrunched up at the back of the cave.

"We need a plan." Spongebob finally spoke.

"Right." Sandy said. "We need a way to first, get out of here, and second, destroy their plans before they destroy earth with their control and evilness."

"Okay. To get out of here why doesn't Sandy just eat the back of this cave?" Squidward asked.

"Oh yeah, I am a squirrel." She said. I'll get started right now. This shouldn't be a problem. After all, I am the toughest critter in the sea."

They were out of the cave in no time and with the robot still in view, reaching inside the cave, they knew they were safe.

"Okay, let's go to Spongebob's house and create a plan." Sandy said.

"Yeah, and we'll talk in the shower because that's where we're the smartest." Patrick said thinking his idea was brilliant.

Everyone ignored him though and listened to Spongebob cry out, "Off to my house with my bestest friends!"


End file.
